


米多利亚的魔咒【all出久】1

by Pzzy



Category: bakugou katsuki - Fandom, midoriya izuku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 胜出 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pzzy/pseuds/Pzzy





	米多利亚的魔咒【all出久】1

#婴儿学步车，双性出设定，还有一些奇奇怪怪的设定，等我慢慢慢慢慢想吧，反正这篇也是要慢慢慢慢写完的。

 

#私设如山，崩坏我扛。

 

#以上！

 

【0】

也许，整个雄英，没有人能逃过米多利亚的魔咒。

【1】「就算跟别人不一样，也想成为英雄啊」

“什么？出久…你听妈妈一句，不要去雄英。”

“妈妈！这是我的梦想啊…欧鲁麦特…是我从小的偶像啊…”

“可是出久，你和别人…”

“我知道…我会变得很强，不会被任何人看扁的。”

绿谷出久，一直梦想着能够当一个职业英雄，虽然被现实狠狠甩了一巴掌。

因为他不仅是罕见的『无个性』，生理构造上也跟普通男生不一样，

他在拥有男性性征的同时，也拥有女性性征。

通称，双性人。

不过虽然拥有女性性征，但是并不存在生理期这么一说，能生孩子倒是真的。

没有普通女生生理期的困扰，绿谷出久对自己的身体其实也不是很不能接受。毕竟按照女性的标准，自己是个贫乳来着，束胸也不是很有必要。

绿谷出久从来没觉得自己和普通人有什么不一样，甚至在精神意志上还超过很多人。

从小立志成为职业英雄，可不是说说而已。

就算是个『无个性』，就算一直被咔酱欺负，他也不会放弃的。

毕竟，自己有着世界上最好的老师，欧鲁麦特啊。

只要想到这件事情，绿谷出久的心情就好得不得了。

好到可以无视爆豪胜己的嘲讽和欺负。

“废久，你最近，心情很好啊…啊？！！”爆豪胜己说出这句话的时候，手里噼里啪啦地闪着火星。

爆豪胜己，根本没有办法忍受，欺负废久无法得到回应这件事。

理所应当的，他欺负了废久，废久就应该小心翼翼地试探他的想法，就应该两腿发抖地接受自己的欺负。

区区一个『无个性』，还不如一条拦路的狗。

所以爆豪胜己不明白绿谷出久，为了成为英雄，到底付出了多少。

凭着自己粗浅的判断，把绿谷出久整理的英雄笔记炸到楼下水池里的爆豪胜己，幼稚地想要看到他的决心。

以前都会被欺负哭的绿谷出久，这次意外的坚强。

一脸平静地跑下楼想去找回自己的英雄笔记，却发现被爆豪胜己抢先一步。

他在水池前，一手拿着绿谷出久的笔记，一手是炸开的火星。

只要爆豪胜己的双手碰到一起去，这本笔记就灰飞烟灭了。

绿谷出久露出惊慌的神色，拿出自己最快的速度，想要从爆豪胜己手中抢过笔记。

爆豪胜己最喜欢看到这个自己定义的废柴，笨拙的样子。他故意把笔记往回抽，淡定地看着扑了个空的绿谷出久。

“咔酱…”

“废久，这本要是没了，你会很伤心的吧。”

绿谷出久没说话。

“答应我一件事，我就还给你怎么样。”

爆豪胜己不容商量的语气，绿谷出久除了接受，真的没有其他办法。

青春期的少年，自然拥有些好奇心，比如前些天听到那群废柴不良说的，

“诶…你听说了吗…三年的绿谷，不仅无个性诶…”

“这个就很逊了吧哈哈哈哈哈。”

“听说他还是个双性。”

“我靠哈哈哈哈哈操起来不知道怎么样…”

……

爆豪胜己一字不落地全听见了，粗糙肮脏的字眼不断在他脑子里冲撞，所以他凑近了绿谷出久，

“废久…你操起来，会是什么感觉啊。”

爆豪胜己的红眸有些暗，他有点迫不及待了。他不会去管绿谷出久到底答应不答应，反正一直都是这样的啊。

直到被甩在校医室的床上，绿谷出久才突然反应过来，

“咔酱…不行的…不可以…不可以！！”绿谷出久奋力把爆豪胜己推开，但是十几年无个性的生活，让两个人的身体素质有了非常大的悬殊。

“废久！一会可不要哭啊！”爆豪胜己没有去理会身下人的反抗，绿谷出久越反抗，他的血液就越翻涌得厉害。

“怪不得你平时都不怎么脱外套，是有胸的啊。”爆豪胜己当然不屑于跟外面的蠢女人乱搞，他把一切流程的顺利，都归功于自己这方面天赋异禀。

校医室的灯光很柔和，轻轻倾泻在绿谷出久身上，像是牛奶被打翻了一样。爆豪胜己双手撑在绿谷出久头的两边，他低声说了一句，

“废久，你还挺好看的…”然后从脖子开始，一寸一寸地舔弄，这是爆豪胜己为数不多的温柔时刻，温柔到什么地步呢？

温柔到让绿谷出久觉得，能看到这样的咔酱，好像被操也没什么。

当爆豪胜己肆虐到胸口的时候，绿谷出久还是敏感地轻颤了一下。那些羞人的呻吟全部被他压在喉咙里，他极力地控制自己。

“明明很敏感却还不喊出来，你是在瞧不起我啊，废久。”爆豪胜己在乳头停下了，舌头灵巧地画着圈。他感受到了绿谷出久的颤抖，所以才更变本加厉。用一只手在另外一边轻轻揉搓着，常年生发着火星的手掌除了温热异常以外，还有些地方有着薄茧，凹凸不平地略过尚在发育中的乳房。

绿谷出久终于忍不住了。双性的身体本来就敏感得多，爆豪胜己这样一番随意又刺激的逗弄，让他喘息的幅度越来越大，在大部分的压抑里分出了一声娇俏的呻吟。

“这就不行了啊…废久果然…废物…”

在爆豪胜己这里，绿谷出久做什么都可以被指责。反正他本人只是享受指责的快感，而操弄，也算指责的一种。

『是废久，先勾引的吧，他活该。』

绿谷出久敏感的身体这个时候稍微带了点温暖的红。他能感受到自己的那个地方，早就湿透了。

『轻轻抖动的样子，好像也不错。』

爆豪胜己毫不费力就把绿谷出久的下半身也脱得一干二净。然后目的性明显地在那个神奇的地方戳弄。

“废久…原来已经湿成这样了…忍着很辛苦吧！啊？！不要总是这样一副放空的表情啊！”

没有犹豫，爆豪胜己把中指插进了花穴里，又留了大拇指在花核上轻轻揉着。

感受到了啊，淫水在慢慢渗出来。不知道为什么，爆豪胜己很想听废久的呻吟，叫得越大声，他就越能得到满足。

“不行…啊…会…”绿谷出久现在完全跟着爆豪胜己在走，以花穴和花核的敏感程度，再过一会高潮就会把他整个人包裹住了。

“会怎么样呢…废久…”爆豪胜己的中指在温暖湿润的花穴里扣弄着，大拇指和花核的摩擦越发快速。爆豪胜己看着这个非比寻常的秘穴，兴奋了起来，手下的动作越来越重。

就好像是触碰到了什么开关一样，刚才一直努力抑制的绿谷出久开始控制不住自己的呻吟，眼神也开始迷离，腿不由自主地张得大开，好像是在接纳爆豪胜己。

“啊…咔酱…不行…会喷…啊！”绿谷出久的花核挺立成一个很好看的样子，花穴经过高潮也变得湿湿嗒嗒的。

仅仅是花穴和手指的交锋，绿谷出久就一败涂地。

爆豪胜己看着那个泛着水光的地方，就控制不住自己想要狠狠玩弄的心情。

明明知道刚高潮过的身体经不起任何碰触，却还是再次伸进两根指头，在温暖的花穴里横冲直撞。他如愿地看到了绿谷出久被情欲裹挟的媚态，那种整个人都浸在水里的淋漓。

又一次的高潮，花穴喷涌而出的透明液体，已经把爆豪胜己的手掌打湿了。他看着一开一合的花穴，看着还在往外淌水的淫糜景象。他不是圣人，这时候用屁股想也知道，操进去会是什么样的极乐。

他把绿谷出久的膝盖往两边按，让花穴张得更大。他的兄弟跟他本人相似度百分百，穿着内裤也能看到鼓起的一大包。

本来想直接进入的爆豪胜己突然又改变了主意，不由分说地又提了个要求。

“废久，过来。”

在尝试下面那张嘴之前，爆豪胜己意外地对上面的，也很感兴趣。

可能是因为身体构造是双性，绿谷出久的腰相当软。趴下去的一瞬间，屁股就已经自觉地翘起来了。

爆豪胜己坐在床尾，双腿大张着，他探下身去提要求，

“废久，帮我弄出来吧，既然你这么能说，那就来试试看啊！”

虽然已经做好了心理准备，但是在爆豪胜己的性器失去了内裤束缚的那一刹那，张狂的尺寸还是让绿谷出久楞了一下。

“动作快点啊！废物！”爆豪胜己的瞳孔暗得有些不太正常，他用暴怒来掩饰自己的情欲疯长的事实。

而且对象居然是废久，他看着胯下费力吞吐着他性器的绿谷出久，居然有一瞬间的心疼。

感官的舒爽，是不会骗人的，只是爆豪胜己不愿意接受这个现实。

他粗暴地又把绿谷出久推倒在床上，然后一鼓作气把自己的性器往花穴里送，理智的弦已经快接近极限了。

『是废久先勾引的，一定是。』

但是在进去的一瞬间，爆豪胜己脑子里跟炸烟花一样。包裹到极致的温暖，每次抽插带出的淫水和那些支离破碎的呻吟，肉壁和性器一次又一次的摩擦。

理智的弦崩得一点都不剩下，爆豪胜己现在只想一件事，怎么才能够把废久操得下不了床。

他一边玩弄着绿谷出久发育得并不是特别好的胸部，一边加快身下的动作。两个人交和的地方湿得一塌糊涂，因为花穴太敏感，所以爆豪胜己的每一次抽插都是一次高潮的累积。淫水控制不住地流出来，被玩弄的胸部也是，慢慢开始发胀。绿谷出久承受着这些快感，他只觉得整个人都要散架了。

所有反抗否定的字眼都被爆豪胜己撞得支离破碎，胸部开始不受控制地渗出奶水，花核和花茎在粗暴的刺激下慢慢挺立。

绿谷出久觉得自己快要到极限了，他觉得自己身上的所有毛孔都在慢慢张开，在等着高潮的那一刻。

“废久，你一会…可不要哭啊混蛋！”爆豪胜己专心在花穴里冲撞，一股快感由小腹迅速连通性器，在抽插的过程中在花穴里爆发。

几乎就是一瞬间，绿谷出久连不行了都来不及说，就已经被高潮吞没得一点骨头都不剩下。爆豪胜己退出来以后，花穴抽搐着喷出淫水，还有一些爆豪胜己的精液。

“咔酱…”绿谷出久无意识地叫了爆豪胜己的名字。

爆豪胜己认真地看着床上的绿谷出久，嗓子已经喊得有点哑了。还有因为刚才操得太狠，一下子受不住快感而流下的眼泪。微微发胀的胸部，还有被过度开发的花穴。

“咔酱…”绿谷出久可能把爆豪胜己叫烦了，刚发泄过的少年又扯着嗓子，

“喂！废久！你有什么话就说啊混蛋！”

“就算…我跟别人不一样，但是我…也想成为英雄啊…”

绿谷出久在说着的，是他绝对不允许被玷污的梦想。

爆豪胜己一下子愣住了。

【TBC】


End file.
